dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni (OmniOtaku)
Omni is part Human part Metraxian and he is the main protaginist of Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme and the Main protaginist of Dragon Ball: Super Human. Omni's theme: ??? Overview 'Childhood' Omni was born on November 4, Age 2,004 in New North City to Kaizo (Human) and Princess Aiko (Metraxis). He was soon trained by his Mother in Ki usage and fighting while he was taught how to make and use technology by his Father. By the age of 5, Omni had made a game of Pong with help from his Dad and won the 44th Infants Division of the Budokai tournament. When he was 10, he won the 45th Junior Budokai division. 'Power' Omni had always been powerful. His power started ever since he was born. When he was born had an extremely high power level for a baby which was around 550 which rose on it's own until he was 3 when by then he started training. As he trained over the next couple months, Omni's power level rose to 10,000 and when he was 6 it got up to 20,000. When Prince Zero attacked Earth his power level was 115,345 and it got higher the more he trained. When Melait attacked he was on par with him although at around 1,000,000 but during the battle it grew up higher than Melait's. Now his power level is 30,000,000,000. 'Appearance' Omni has unkempt brown hair that goes down to the middle of his neck. He has thick eyebrows and grey-turquoise eyes. He is often seen wearing a black and green Hoodie, a green scarf, deep-blue cargo trousers, Black and white trainers and black horn rimmed glasses that also have a Scouter mode. He either has a Katana or his two swords, Chrono and Star strapped on his back. 'Personality' Omni is a open boy, he likes to train and likes to play video games, lots and lots of video games. All that he coded himself. He is very talk-able, but he takes teasing very seriously. On one of the many occasions he was teased on, he threw the person out into the sea. He likes to eat a lot too, not as much as Goku, but still a lot. Once he ate three ramens, six bento boxes and nine roast chickens, and he was still wanting dessert: Two Trifles, one Cake and ten bowls of Ice Cream. History 'Dragon Ball: Super Human' 'Prince Zero Arc:' Omni was just enjoying life and then Prince Zero, the Saiyan,arrived on Earth. He first heard about Prince Zero massacring the Humans in East City, as he and his Mother were strong fighters they set out to fight the Prince. It ended up with Omni's Mother dying and Omni unlocking the Metraxian form and using it to defeat (and kill) Prince Zero. 'Hakai Arc:' Merely months after killing Prince Zero a new threat emerged, this time not from space, but from underground. This threat named himself Hakai. Omni saw fire from a nearby city while he was training. When he went to investigate he saw a beast as big as a football pitch burning buildings down without any effort. Omni quickly attacked and overwhelmed Hakai quite easily. But Hakai wouldn't be pushed around by him, so he transformed and nearly defeated Omni if Omni hadn't blasted him away with his Omni Blast. 'Xenoverse Arc:' Omni was training when Trunks wished for someone strong to fight Demigra who was corrupting time. Omni stepped up to the challenge and took on Demigra, Mira and Towa. Omni eventually killed Demigra at the end of the arc, and at the end of Dragon Ball: Super Human. 'Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme' 'Melait Arc:' Omni went back to the past for a couple of years to learn from the fighters of the Golden Age (Eg: Goku, Gohan, Etc.) but landed in the wrong time period. But coincidentally Melait attacked Earth for the Dragon Radar and the Dragon Balls just as Omni landed. Omni and a Saiyan named Makafishugi defeated him. 'Demon God Possesed Arc:' Months later Melait came back with help from a revived Demigra, Towa and Mira. 'Demigra Arc:' 'Demelait Arc:' 'Two Universes Arc:' 'Armazon Arc:' 'Armazon Soul Arc:' 'Chazios Arc:' Techniques *Omni Blast *Mega Punch *Lightning Slice *Energy Bomb *Dash Kick *Tornado *Thunder Shock *Mega Blast *Super Punch Barrage *Resurrection (Biological) *Ki Blast *Flight *Killer Punch *No Mercy *Ki Blast Mega Barrage *Mega Omni Blast *No Way Out *Soul Spinner *Time Lock *Mega Spirit Bomb *Rapid Battle Blast Barrage *Full Power Energy Wave *Blinding Punch *Charge Kick Punch Barrage *Sonic Speed Punch Kick Combo *God Omni Blast *Basic Combo Barrage *Knock Knock *Head Back Punch *Thunder Speed Swipe *Boom Bomb Kick *Blue Jet Kick *Ba Ba Bomb *Dash Blade Barrage *Aura Smash *Ki Ka Kun Missile Barrage *Exar Beam *Killer Ice Shard *Lighting Ice Shard Barrage Transformations 'Super Human' Omni created this form after training with his mother for 2 years. It changes his base aura temporarily to cyan and boosts his power level by 10,000. 'Kaio-Ken' Omni used this quite a lot when he first fought Prince Zero as he could multiply it and boost his power but now he doesn't use it as much due to much more powerful forms he has obtained. This gives Omni a red aura while in use and boosts his power level temporarily in X1 by 1,000, X5 by 5,000, X10 10,000, X100, 100,000. 'Metraxian Unlocked / Metraxian Form' Omni gained this form after seeing his Mother die at Prince Zero's hands. In Omni's arms, his Mother told him that he was a Metraxian hybrid. She died right after saying this. Omni stared in despair at his Mother's lifeless corpse and tears dropped. He suddenly started emitting a silver aura and Omni's hair and eyes turned white-silver. He became the Metraxian within him. This form gives Omni a silver aura and Omni's hair and eyes turns white-silver while in use. It temporarily boosts his power level temporarily by 3,000,000,000. 'Ultra Metraxian' Omni gained this form after training rigorously with his adoptive sister,Cozma, about 3-4 months after he and Makafishugi defeated Melait. It gives Omni purple hair and a violet aura while in use. It boosts his power level temporarily by 10,000,000,000. 'Supreme Metraxian' While Omni was fighting Melait he got really angry for what he did to the humans and accidentally transformed into Supreme Metraxian. This gives Omni's hair, eyes and aura go turquoise while in use. It temporarily boosts his power level by 20,000,000,000. 'Super God Metraxian' Omni achieved this form when fighting Chazios near the end of DBMS. It makes his hair, eyes and aura go emerald green while in use. This boosts his power level temporarily by 10,000,000,000,000. List of characters killed by Omni *Demigra (As Time Patroller) *Prince Zero *Multiple Criminals *Celerao *Potator *Drumrel *Bacan *Towa *Mira *Demigra (Demigra revived) *Titania *Cell *Buuhan *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Armazon *Roku Trivia *Omni's name is a pun on the word Omniscient meaning knowing a lot of things, like Omni does. *Omni had many names that Omni had before his name was finally chosen as Omni. Some were: E, Enviro, Lightning, Thunder, Bio, Geo, Beta and Alpha. Eventually my mind came to that name for some reason while I was browsing through Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. I'm very glad I settled on Omni in the end. *Originally Omni was going to be half God. *Omni was going to be darker and more of a anti-hero who killed all of his enemies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Gods Category:Main Character(s) Category:Human Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Young Characters Category:Child Category:Teen Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation User Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Martial Artist Category:Fighter Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Z Fighter Category:God Category:Godlike